Aircraft tie-down and restraint typically involves the use of multiple chains with associated fasteners, ratchets, and tension bars. These tie-down mechanisms can be difficult to set up, remove, and transport, however, as the chains are typically long and heavy, cumbersome to carry, and susceptible to tangling. Moreover, the associated fasteners, ratchets, and tension bars further complicate the usability and transportability of these tie-down mechanisms. In addition, the preload or tension of each chain must be configured individually, thus hindering the ability to uniformly apply the same preload to all chains. Further, the interface of the chains with the associated fasteners causes loads to be offset and produces local moments, which increases the requisite size and weight of the underlying components used to implement these tie-down mechanisms.